


Animal

by Teacuplarrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Clubbing, Drunk!Louis, M/M, One Shot, Side Ziall, based off animal by Conor maynard, birthday niall, drunk!Harry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, side niam, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teacuplarrry/pseuds/Teacuplarrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harry goes to a club with his only two friends, Zayn and Niall. Harry starts drinking as soon as they arrive, and the next thing he knows - he's dancing, more like grinding, on this boy - who's, in harrys eyes, both beautiful and animal - like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal

It was a nice day in london, temperature not too cold, sky not too cloudy - an ideal spring day. For most, they had just finished schoolwork or finished their work for the day, it being five in the afternoon. But Harry Styles, a current college student, was in his apartment all day, thinking about his weekly trip to the local club, Cielo, with his two friends, Zayn and Niall. The trio had known each other since their diaper days, having lived in the same neighborhood. They had decided to attend the same college, the University of London, as a spur of the moment idea. Tonight though, they were celebrating Nialls birthday - it being September thirteenth - his twenty second year of living.

The three lived together, so planning this had taken _months_  due to Nialls  curious nature. Zayn had helped pick the place, time, and had also rented out a special section just for the three plus whoever Niall comes in Contact with on a day-to-day basis. Scribbling last minute thoughts down, Harry had to scurry to hide the papers he had been writing get down when the door had creeked open, revealing Zayn and the birthday boy.

"Hey!" Harry greeted, not - so - subtly hiding his left hand behind his back, out of Nialls view. He waved shyly and turned in circles when Niall had tried to take a peep of what he was obviously hiding from him.

"What'chya hidin' 'ere 'az?" Niall asked, scrunching his eyebrows in realization that he wasn't going to see it, whatever it was, anytime soon. "Nothing you need to worry about, oldie" Zayn exclaimed. **Oh yeah, did i mention Niall being the oldest out of us three?** Niall groaned at his new found nickname, stomping into his room. Nialls room had sky blue walls with two windows on the wall parallel to his door, which was a dark brown, like the rest of the doors. Niall didn't have the largest room, but it was a good size - fitting in a twin size mattress, a desk, his oak nightstand, and a white dresser. On his walls he had multiple band posters, most of them being one band only, Five Seconds of Summer, his only love in life, so to speak. Niall rummaged through the top drawer in his nightstand, looking for his _newer_  headphones, the lad had multiple sets of them, but he ended up breaking them a month or two after buying them. Letting out a small _yes!_ , he shoved the buds into the appropriate ear and plugged them into his iPhone 5, turning on _of course_ Five Seconds of Summer.

Still in the living room area, Harry and Zayn were talking over small last minute details about Nialls small bithday bash. "But Zayn," Harry whispered, vainly of course, since Niall wasn't listening, "how are we gonna get him _out_  without suspicion? You know how he gets" Harry pleaded, sending a soft, yet all the same hard, glare at his party - throwing buddy.

"I didn't even think about that" Zayn whined, throwing his head back and moving to sit on their cheap _comfy_  three cushion thrift - shop couch. "Let's just-" Harry started, stopping as a certain fake blond walked into the kitchen, just across the room.

"'Ey!" He glanced at them, headphones still in, grabbing his usual Roman noodle dinner, filled it with water, and placed it in the microwave. The soft hum of the microwave started as he pressed start, and the two on the couch had stared wide-eyed at each other before Zayn made the quick decision to settle the surprisingly not awkward atmosphere.

"Hey buddy," he said, walking up to Niall and pulling his buds out, staring him in the eye, "why don't you go get ready for the club? Harry and I will get ready as well" he said, side glancing to a gobsmacked Harry, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. "Yeah" he croaked out before silently getting up and slowly walking to his room, adjacent to Nialls, and closing the door.

"Okay!" Niall chirped, grabbing his fully - cooked noodles and skipping to his room to change. Zayn gave a quick smile and joined the two in going in their rooms. Zayns room was past Harrys across from the bathroom. He had the biggest room, for reasons nobody really objected to.

Twenty five minutes later, and the trio had returned to the kitchen, dressed in similar clothing to before. Harry had just changed his shoes, from his normal slippers he wears around the flat, to his black and white converse. He had on black skintight skinnies with a slightly oversized _the Rolling Stones_  band tee shirt, topped off with his favorite fedora, that was black with a dark purple feather on the side. Niall had on the same converse, with blue skinnies, no where near as tight as Harrys, that had rips at the knees, like his favorite 5SOS members jeans, Luke Hemmings, also sporting a plain maroon colored tee shirt. His hair was in a quiff, like usual. Zayn had on his black man-wedges, also wearing black skinnies. He had on a muscle tee that had small weed plants on them, showing off his tattoos, hair swept to the side, with a pack of cigarettes in his back right pocket, phone in the left, while the other two were holding their phones. They had a silent conversation that had them out the door within seconds.

\---

The bouncer at the club recognized the boys, so upon arrival, they were let in with no hassle. The group dispersed, Harry to go start getting drunk, Zayn to seek out his reserved room with a cake that even Harry didn't know about. Niall just went to a booth, immediately taking a hold of a menu, even though he had already previously memorized the menu, until someone asked him what he would like to order. Not even fifteen minutes later, Harry was beyond tipsy, Niall stuffed to the brim with varieties of foods, and Zayn irritated with the clubs manager because he had apparently _not called them_ and  _wasn't getting a room over his dead body without paying._ Zayn had finally given up and just went to find Niall, seeing him almost asleep on the table he was sitting at. Zayn walked over and sat opposite of him, waving a small blond waitress over to get a drink. He ordered a blue motorcycle, and a water for Harry, seeing him fall over on his way over to the pair.

The waitress, _Aleah_ , had arrived with the beverages seconds before Harry did. Being his clutsy self, Harry bumped into the poor girl, throwing her off balance, she had sat the drinks down though, so Zayn quickly pushed up from his seat and caught her before she fell, and shoved Harry into the booth between the small fake wooden wall and himself. "Sorry" Zayn and Harry muttered together, Harry giggling afterwords. "It's fine, it's fine" she  muttered before scurrying away to another table.

Niall had looked up in the midst of everything, bleary eyed, and rolled them at Harrys _already_  drunken state.  "Zaynieeeee" Harry whined, eyeing the blue alcoholic drink, "I wan-ana dance" he slurred, lightly tugging on his friends arm. Zayn sighed, knowing that inevitably, he was going to eventually give in to the groups 'baby' by age. Zayn stood to let Harry out. His eyes brightened at his requested wish, and hurried to move, Zayn had to catch the boy from falling face first into the hardwood floor. He sat back down when he saw that Harry had safely made it to the dance floor without slipping and getting a concussion.

"I'm sorry" Zayn sighed, looking back at the birthday boy, hanging his head. Niall had stopped his light chuckling to question Zayns motives. "Wha'chya sorry for, mate? Nothin' bad hap'enen" Niall smiled saying this, mind going back to the easily drunk Harry, probably alone on the dance floor. Zayn made a noise that sounded like a squeek, a noise that's never passed those sinful lips of Mr. Malik's before. Niall raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth, about to question the Pakistani lad, but Zayn had beaten him to it.

"No, uh, me and Harry , Haz and I, we planned a little party for you and uh-" "Aw Zayn, you guys shouldn't have!" Niall squealed, jumping up and down in his seat. "Niall, listen," Zayn took a gulp of the sweat infested air, "the manager of the club, this club, said that I didn't call and I did, believe me _I did, just for you,_ and said that I didn't even call this club and-" "Zayn" Niall tried to interrupt his friend "-and I'm sorry-" "Zayn" he tried again, but he still didn't listen. "-Niall, I'm sorry that this didn't work ou-" "-Zayn!" Niall screeched, finally getting the lad's attention, pulling him out of his trance. "It's fine, Z, all I really wanted was for us to have a small Friday get to be together, like we usually do" he explained his wish, reaching over the table, wiping away the stray tear on Zayns cheek, and pulling him into a bear like Niall hug.

"Let's go find Harry before he gets 'emself killed, ey?" Zayn let out a sigh through his nose, smiling and nodding to Nialls suggestion. The pair got up, bumping into each other, giggling about it, they came across a sobering up Harry who was grinding onto a quite short and _feminine looking male_ , not to mention that said male looks _quite_  familiar. The pair looked wide-eyed at eachother, latching hands and going to order more drinks, not wanting to interrupt whatever Harry was doing.

\---

Harry had stumbled away from Zayn and Niall, moving onto the dance floor. Almost imediatly, he was attacked by two similar looking brunettes twirling their hair and batting their eyes lashes. Harry rolled his eyes at the intoxicated twins, turning to walk away, but bumped into a smaller frame, going off balance again that night. The song had changed when their eyes met, going from a new popy upbeat song to an older song. Harry liked the beat of it and soon recognized the song to be _animal_ by  _Conor Maynard._ The boy in front of Harry was about chin height, his nose being shoulder height on Harry. "Sorry, cutie" the boy muttered, slowly batting those eyelashes of his, biting his lip, and shyly smiling.

"Hello" Harry said, dragging out the 'o' , "don't believe I've seen you before" Harry whispered, lowering his lips to the boys ears. "Oh believe me, giraffe, you haven't" Harry chuckled at his answer, shaking his head slightly. The song again changed, this time to _move_ by  _little mix, the club remix_. "Dance with me?"the boy asked, pulling Harrys face away from where his face rested into his shoulder. "Sure, sweetcheeks, since you asked _oh so nicely_ " he teased, grabbing the lad's hand dragging him into his chest.

"You know" Harry started, turning the smaller boy away, pulling him back so they were chest to back "I didn't catch your name, babe" Harry smirked against his neck, leaving small, quick kisses in his path. "Louis" he panted, "my name is-" he stopped to breath hard when Harry kissed a certain spot on his neck, where his shoulder met his neck. "Louis, my name is Louis" he panted. _Hmm_ Harry smugly thought, _I've found his sweet spot._

 Louis let out a soft moan, grinding back on Harry, moving his hips in a way that had Harry widening his eyes and tightening his grip on the boys tiny waist.

 

 "Wha's-" Louis stopped, mouth hanging slack from pleasure and furrowed in his brows together, body almost slack against this boy-whos name he still didn't know. "W-wha's ya'ame?" The boy said, slurring together his words. "What's that, sweetheart?" Harry murmured into his ear, nibbling slightly on his earlobe. Louis let out a noise mixed between what sounded like a whimper and a high pitched moan. Harry smirked, grinding onto the boy once more as the song changed - the atmosphere around them changing just slightly. "I _love_ this song" Louis groaned, turning around in the taller boys grip, pressing his chest to Harrys.

Harry saw out of the corner of his eye that Zayn was dragging Niall away from the small area, most likely to get more drunk. Louis saw his best mate Liam, searching for him with stress and worry filled eyes. Louis chuckled slightly, trying to release Harrys grip from him completely, but the younger had shook his head and whined, probably a result of his lightweightedness when it came to drinking.  "Harry" Louis shoved himself out of the boys grip walking over to his friend to reassure him, only to have his dance partner follow him. "Li'm" he slurred, tripping over his own feet and practicaly dropping himself on to his very surprised friend, who was eyeing the _very_  intoxicated Harry behind him. "Li!" The boy squealed, squeezing his mate in a hug, "look" he said turning around to introduce Harry. "This," he pointed, "is Harry" he smiled, grabbing his hand, pulling him towards himself and Liam. Harrys friends had decided that in that moment, they wanted to _go home_ \- which never really happened.. _ever_.

"Haz!" Zayn yelled, approaching the small group "hi" Niall said, waving shyly at the boy with a small beard. Louis internally smirked, mouthing liam to Harrys obviousky crushing friend. "'Ey, la's" Harry slurred, smiling drunkenly to his friends. "Yeah," Zayn dragged dragged out the word, grabbing onto Harry hand, dragging him away from the other two boys. Harry walked to the door with his friends, earning get a clap on the back. Looking back, he saw Louis and his friend watching him, his friend rolling his eyes at Harrys puppy dog look, turning to walk away. Harry kept staring though, until he caught the boy with a voluptuous butt's attention- Louis mouthing call me with a hand motion that resembled a phone, motioning towards his front left pocket. Harry waited until he got home, alone in his room, until he dug his hand into the pocket, pulling out a sliver of paper saying;

_Buty Boy,_

_Call me xxx-xxx xxx ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot, but also the first time I've actually posted anything on this site, so I hoped you enjoyed :)


End file.
